Darryl Armstrong
Darryl Armstrong is a math teacher at Degrassi Community School, and coaches the Degrassi Panthers. He coaches almost all of the sports, including soccer, basketball, floor hockey, football and wrestling. He takes time out to help struggling students with their work. This dedication spawned a rumour that he and Liberty were having an inappropriate relationship, when the real reason behind him spending so much time with her is that he was tutoring Liberty because she has Dyscalculia. He is portrayed by Michael Kinney. Character History Season 1-8 First seen in the episode The Mating Game, he is the teacher of a health class, to which Dr. Sally (the sexual education expert) was a guest speaker. Despite the eighth grade's immaturity and tendency to break into laughter during the lecture, they did however (especially Ashley Kerwin), learn from it and let it influence their decisions. When Degrassi's basketball team started their season in 2001, Armstrong had to make the difficult decision of who made it on the team. Approached with 15 hopefuls but only 12 slots, he based his team choices off the players' performances during their exhibition match against Earl Grey. With this placing more pressure on the players, Jimmy Brooks would eventually be unable to cope with juggling basketball and Ms. Kwan's English assignments. This would later cause Jimmy to take Spinner's ritalin for the exhibition game, and thus, cause irrational and erratic behaviour in the two (as Jimmy experienced the reverse affects of ritalin on a "normal" brain, and Spinner was left without his medication). During the game, Jimmy pushes Sean (his own teammate) to take the ball from him, and score the winning shot. It is this which causes Armstrong to cut Jimmy from the team, saying that though Jimmy did achieve accomplishments in terms of scoring, he "show-boated, ball-hogged, blew plays, and wasn't a team player". However, the factor that worried him the most would have been Jimmy hurting Sean, almost breaking his ankle. Despite Jimmy's protests that it was an accident, Armstrong remained committed that Jimmy had fouled Sean deliberately and that he couldn't take that risk again. He subsequently cut Jimmy Brooks. Later in the season, Emma claims that Armstrong and Liberty are "close" because she saw them together with Armstrong rubbing Liberty's back. She later finds out that Armstrong was just helping Liberty with math. When Dr. Sally can't make it to the annual Grade 8 Sex Ed lesson, Mr. Armstrong has to take over. J.T. Yorke accidentally shot a condom onto his back without him knowing. He found a vibrator in Clare's backpack and makes her go to the office to confront everyone about it. Season 9-10 Mr. Armstrong is seen teaching and such throughout the season, making remarks and what not. He is the math teacher and coach for Degrassi. In In Your Eyes, he has a bigger role because he feels since K.C. has cheated off the exam, he will be in serious trouble. Mr. Armstrong also didn't want to see one of his best players being sucked into all of this drama that highschool brings. He is seen in almost every episode, and is giving comments, advice, and teaching throughout the whole entire season. In 99 Problems (1), Drew and Riley are on exercise bikes and racingg to see who could burn more weight and when they finish Coach Armstrong is impressed by Riley and says he has a good shot at Quarter Back. He also has to check with Mr. Simpson about letting them have a barbeque for the football team in the parking lot of Degrassi. In 99 Problems (2), It begins with Drew walking towards Degrassi. Riley and Owen catch him and eventually get him tied to the flagpole naked, where the other students laugh at him. Drew's mother goes to Mr. Simpson and Coach Armstrong about this, and is evidently outraged. Later, Riley tells Mr. Armstrong that he should consider Drew for QB1 as opposed to himself, but Mr. Armstrong tells Riley that he is simply better and must choose him. During the announcements of the team roles, it is revealed that K.C. and Zane are both major players. Riley is the star quarter back, which angers Drew. Drew's mother speaks to Mr. Armstrong again, and Drew says that if he can't play, no one can. As the team arrives, Mr. Armstrong gets a phone call, and announces that the team cannot play. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Better_Off_Alone_(2)#Summary Better Off Alone (2)], the episode starts out with K.C., Bianca, and Fitz in a car drunk and hungover. Jenna, then approaches and talks to K.C. about his mom. During football practice, K.C. tackles the line backer which is not allowed during practice. Coach Armstrong asks K.C. if anything is wrong and if he needs anything, K.C. knows where to find him. K.C. needs references about staying at the group home. He goes to coach for help to which he says no. K.C. freaks out and without thinking, keys his car. K.C. tries to get Jenna to leave the school before he gets in trouble for keying Coach Armstrong's car, but he utterly fails and gets pulled into the office. His mother, social worker, coach, and principal talk to him. When everyone jumps to conclusions assuming that K.C. did everything, his mother (Lisa) stands up for her son and K.C. is impressed. Lisa is sick of being hurt so she tells him that he can decide and if K.C. wants to stay at the group home, she'll acknowledge his decision. K.C. appears in his mother's apartment and this surprises her. K.C. has decided to live with his mom. After saying they missed each other, they share a beautiful, memorable moment. Season 11 In Idioteque, he is teaching the grade eleven math class when Drew breaks down. Season 12 In Closer to Free (1) , he is seen telling Drew that he can't play basketball due to Audra's orders. In [http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Never_Ever_(2) Never Ever (2)], he is seen telling Eli and Imogen that they can't be excused to work on the play because it is a quiz day. He later sends Imogen to Simpson's office when she hits Marisol with her textbook. Trivia *He's been a recurring character for the whole Degrassi: The Next Generation series. *Mr. Armstrong is the first teacher to be rumored of sexually abusing a student. The second was Mr. Simpson. He currently has been teaching at Degrassi for 12 years. (2001-present) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi: TNG adults Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Season 12 Category:Teacher Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi Adults